1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for lid, and more particularly to a lifting apparatus for lifting a container lid of the dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dust collector, as shown in US Publication No. 20090158549, provides a lifting apparatus to lift a lid of a container of the dust collector. However, the lifting apparatus is fixed on one side of the lid, so that the lid is slanted when being lifted up. Further, the slanted lid is difficult to horizontally and completely cover the container when it is pushed downward, so it even needs to be pressed evenly by hand. That is because the force point of a pushing rod of the lifting apparatus is located out of the lid, so that the lifting force is focused on one side of a pressing bar of the lifting device. In this way, the pressing bar is prone to break. In addition, said lifting apparatus needs to be further disposed with the pressing bar on said dust collector, so it will occupy more space and increase the production cost.
Another dust collector, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,037, provided a lifting apparatus which includes a pulley set, a reel unit, and a plurality of slidable holders for evenly lifting up a lid of the dust container. However, said dust collector requires many pulleys and holders on its main body. Moreover, to make the force applied completely and efficiently to lifting the lid, the pulleys of the lifting apparatus need a long distance between each other. Consequently, said dust collector occupies large space and has a heavy weight.
There are other conventional lifting apparatuses like U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,700 which is applied to lifting the lid of a garbage can. However, the lifting apparatus neither can horizontally lift the lid, and the lifting apparatus needs to be fixed on a wall in order to lever the lid.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.